


Fidelity

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon (the human Third Doctor) has a thing or two to learn about fidelity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelity

"Hey, Al."

Alistair looked up from the maths papers he'd been grading. Jon was standing in the door.

"Evening, Jon. What brings you here?"

"Just dropping some papers off at Chesterton's office. Karate practise later. Thought I'd say hi," Jon replied, holding up the folder of papers as proof.

"Well, hello," Alistair said, more terse than he'd intended. "Anything else?"

Jon shoved the papers back under his arm. He sat down on the desk. "Can I talk to you?"

Alistair looked up again. "Get off my desk," he grouched.

"Nope," Jon said. He fiddled with the tape dispenser. "You wouldn't make me, would you?"

"Yes, I would. Now get your frilly arse off my desk. I have work to do," Alistair snapped, gritting his teeth and glaring at the algebra.

"What's gotten into you?" Jon asked.

Alistair slammed the red pen down on the desk and stood up, glaring at his ex-boyfriend. "What's gotten into me? Maybe the fact that you dumped me for Roger? And then dumped him for Jo? And all the other girls you've had? What is it, one a month or something?"

Jon was silent.

"I have enough problems as it is. I thought you understood when I got the divorce, that you really cared for me. You realize what it's like?" Alistair bristled under his mustache.

"You've recovered quite well, I see," Jon replied. "You're back teaching and I hear you're dating again."

"No thanks to you, Mr Girl-of-the-Month," Alistair snapped. "I lost Kate in the divorce, did you know that?"

"Kate?"

"She's with her mother now and I get to see her every other weekend," Alistair said, folding his arms.

"I'm sorry, Al, I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't," Alistair said. "You were too busy adding me to the list! And then you ditched me. How many have you got on the list now? You've been round the bloody block alright."

"Come on, Al, they can't resist me."

"Neither could- Oh, never mind. Get out of my office and don't come back here until you've learned what the word fidelity means."

Jon turned and began walking out of the office. He stopped, then turned around to face Alistair, who was again sitting at his desk.

"I'm sorry, Al. You're right. I screwed up big time and I don't deserve anyone. Least of all you. I made it with more than my share, but you're the only one who ever mattered." He walked out into the hall, headed in the general direction of Chesterton's office.

Alistair's stomach dropped. He threw the pen down and ran out into the hall, chasing Jon down. 

"Jon?"

Jon turned around.

"You really mean that? About me?"

Jon nodded.

"Erm... you want to get coffee or something?" Alistair asked.

"Sure," Jon said. "I suppose that'd be good."

"Maybe you can tell me more about being the only one who mattered?" Alistair asked.

Jon grinned his familiar classy smile. "Al," he said, putting his arm around Alistair's shoulder, "I'd be delighted."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by my friend Mara. We've created an alternate world where the Doctors are human and go by their actors' names, and this story focuses on Jon (Third Doctor) and his messy relationships- primarily with Alistair, maths teacher, former soldier, and former boyfriend.


End file.
